platonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Hop
Happy Hop is a game released on June 8, 2016. How to Play: '''Tap left or right to make the Miimo jump from floor to floor to make a high score. '''Pinata: Pinata comes at different times after a few minutes. The first pinata contains 100-150 stars in the beginning. Character: In the beginning, it starts with Miimo Froggy. There is a total of 95 characters. There is also a Random Character Egg that picks characters randomly. Gameplay: Floor Types: ''' There are 5 types of floors. Normal: You can hop on them easily and stand on them for a long time(even tho it's not forever) Clouds: When you hop on them you fall off straightly to the ground. They are light colored. Cracked: When you hop on them, you stand on them for a very short time and fall straightly to the ground. Their colors are a bit wilted. Blink: These floors are pink and the flash between disappearing and reappearing. If you're not careful, you fall. Spkies: It will hurt you right away. '''Miimo List: * Miimo Froggy * Miimo Treasure Dragon * Miimo Deer * Miimo TV * Miimo Cloud * Miimo Android * Miimo Sailor Cat * Miimo Instagram * Miimo Facebook * Miimo Twitter * Miimo Zombie * Miimo Mummy * Miimo Witch * Miimo Catrina * Miimo Polar Elf * Miimo Gift * Miimo Rudolph * Miimo Santa * Miimo Alpaca * Miimo Alpacorn * Miimo Angel * Miimo Arctic * Miimo Bat * Miimo Black Sheep * Miimo Blowfish * Miimo Bot * Miimo Pinkbot * Miimo Bunny * Miimo Chao * Miimo Chick * Miimo Chicken * Miimo Cow * Miimo Cthulhu * Miimo Dragon * Miimo Rhaegal * Miimo Viserion * Miimo Fox * Miimo Goat * Miimo Greenosaur * Miimo Purplodon * Miimo Redraptor * Miimo Hamster-Chan * Miimo Hamster-Kun * Miimo Hare * Miimo Hypnotoad * Miimo Hippo * Miimo Lion * Miimo Mochi * Miimo Monkey * Miimo Orca * Miimo Panda * Miimo Pikaro * Miimo Totochu * Miimo Pinchy * Miimo Super Pixel * Miimo Polar Bear * Miimo Raccoon * Miimo Shark * Miimo Sheep * Miimo Sleepy * Miimo Slothy * Miimo Squid&Pig * Miimo Symmetry * Miimo Teddy * Miimo Tiger * Miimo Vampire * Miimo Whale * Miimo Dwalin * Miimo Balin * Miimo Fili * Miimo Kili * Miimo Dori * Miimo Nori * Miimo Ori * Miimo Oin * Miimo Gloin * Miimo Bifur * Miimo Bofur * Miimo Bombur * Miimo Thorin Secret Characters: Coming Soon... (I'll write them soon) House: '''This feature unlocks in a certain time after opening your first chest. You can decorate it however you like. It has 11 normal themes and 12 event themes repeat every year. '''Theme List: * Classic * Fruity * Hawaii * Japan * Space * Royal * Candy * Gothic * Hearts * Mermaid * Frozen Event Themes: January: New Year Party February: Valentine's Day March: St. Patrick's Day April: Easter May: Cinco de Mayo June: Pool Party July: Beach Party August: Ice Cream September: Back to School October: Halloween November: Dia de Los Muertos December: Christmas Furniture Categories: * Main Furniture # Couches # Beds # Tables # Wardrobes # Shelves # Others * Mini Furniture # Plants # Electronics # Toys, Books, etc. # Plushies # Food # Lamps # Others * Wall Furniture # Mirrors # Clocks # Others * Window Type Furniture # Windows # Curtains * Wallpaper Types # Wallpaper # Ground Pattern # Carpets Shop: You can buy chest packs of 1,2,5 or 11. Also, you can buy stars.